Montez Family Curse
by Cheznut2
Summary: it is the day. the day that if her true love does not kiss her she will die. will he Kiss her in time. or will he be too late read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

**A/N: this is my third fan fiction. my other two are Secret escape and Mystery mascot. now on with the story. **

Taylor McKessie, stood outside her best friend Gabriella's house. Gabriella was supposed to meet Taylor at the park twenty minutes ago, but she had never turned up. so Taylor had come to see why. she knocked on the door, after five minutes of no-one answering she got the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door. she new that Gabriella was home because she could see Gabriella's keys on the hall table. she made her way up the stairs towards. Gabriella's room. she opened the door to find Gabriella still asleep. Taylor went over to Gabriella and gently shook her.

"Gabi, its past ten o'clock its time to wake up!" she said. there was no response from the sleeping girl. Taylor checked that Gabriella was breathing and she was and she had a pulse as well.

"Gabriella Anne Montez wake up!" Taylor shouted at the top of her voice. she looked over at the calender that was pinned above Gabriella's desk and saw what day it was. it was that day. the Day of the Montez family curse, Taylor's face paled if Gabriella's true love didn't kiss her before nightfall Gabriella would be gone for ever. Taylor ran from the room she shut the front door behind her she had to get Troy. she ran to his house. and knocked on the door. Mrs Bolton answered.

"Hi Taylor," said Mrs Bolton.

"Hi Mrs Bolton, it Troy home," she asked.

"No he left a few minutes ago," she said.

"oh, did he say where he was going," Taylor asked.

"No sorry," said Mrs Bolton. Taylor left the Bolton's. where could Troy be. she took her mobile out and rang her boyfriend who also happened to be Troy's best friend. the phone rang a couple of times. before it was picked up.

"Hello," said Chad.

"Chad its Taylor, do you know where Troy is?" she asked not wasting anytime.

"No, why do you want Troy?" Chad asked.

"Because today is the Day of the Montez family curse, where Gabriella sleeps until she is kissed by her true love if she isn't kissed by nightfall she dies," said Taylor.

"What does Troy have to do with this?" asked Chad. Taylor slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Troy is Gabriella's true love so he needs to get to her house and kiss her," said Taylor.

"Okay I'll tell him if I see him," said Chad before hanging up. Taylor headed back to the Montez house hold to check on Gabriella. she opened the door and went up to Gabriella's room. Gabriella still was not awake. Taylor took her cell out again and dialed Troy's number. it rang, just before it was on the last ring it was picked up.

"Talk to me," said troy.

"Troy where are you?" Taylor asked.

"setting something up for the date I have with Gabi tonight," he said.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON IF YOU DON'T GET TO GABRIELLA'S HOUSE THIS INSTENT THERE WILL BE NO DATE

TONIGHT!" said Taylor.

"Calm down McKessie, Gabi isn't mad at me for anything that I know of," said Troy.

"You have either forgotten or she didn't tell you," said Taylor,

"Tell me about what?" asked Troy. for the second time that day Taylor hit her hand on her forehead.

"About the Montez Family curse, "if" you don't get over here and kiss her before dark she will be gone for good," said Taylor.

"That's today, I thought that was next Saturday," said Troy.

"No its today," said Taylor.

"I'll be over there in five minutes," said Troy. the conversation ended.

a few minutes later Taylor let Troy in the house.

"I'll leave you with her now," she said and was gone. Troy headed up to Gabriella's room. she had told him about today but he had forgotten. he sat on the side of her bed looking at her she looked so beautiful as she slept. he gently caressed her cheek then he bent his head and lightly kissed her on the lips then he pulled back and watched as Gabriella's eye's fluttered open. he smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said.

"Morning," she said. smiling up at him. they kissed again.

Later that night Troy lead Gabriella to a secluded spot over looking Albuquerque where a table and chairs was set up with a candal light dinner was ser up. Troy pulled Gabriella's chair out for her and when she was sitting he sat opposit her.

"this is so beautiful, Troy," Gabriella said. they ate in silence looking out at the view.

"Only the best for you Gabi," said Troy. Gabriella blushed. When they were finished they just stood in silence. then it was time for them to go home, Troy drove to Gabriella's house where they watched a movie together and fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: finished. please review. **


End file.
